crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Brainiac God
The Brainiac God, although usually just referred to as Brainiac, was a powerful alien being that existed outside of space time, captaining its space station, the Blood Moon, in the Bleed. Collecting cities from dying universes and timelines, the Brainiac God was a malignant creature, although it was not without its benevolent attributes. Being a God, several avatars of it were created and scattered across the Multiverse. Finally revealing itself in Futures End, the Brainiac God was scared of only one thing: the Superman of Earth 0, although it hoped to eventually defeat that threat as well. Priding himself on intelligence, Brainiac wanted to not only be the smartest being in the universe, but rather the Multiverse as a whole. After surviving the Flashpoint, Brainiac slowly began to morph into a toxic and cancerous techno-organic deity. Continuing his original mission of collecting knowledge by collecting cities, Brainiac created technologies unfathomable, but lost emotion in the process, although it never stopped warding itself from Superman. A tragic villain, in spite of his intelligence and efforts to preserve the Multiverse, it was Brainiac who nearly ended it all. Biography Originally the "designated Brainiac" of a planet called Colu, Brainiac came into conflict with the Superman of the GoldenTimeline. Slowly transforming into the God Machine, Brainiac desired to be te ultimate receptacle of knowledge, with information stretching from the beginning of Hypertime until forever. Before leaving on his journey, though, Brainiac engineered a backup data system which would record his every observation, action and beam it back to Colu via an inter-dimensional portal. To maintain order on Colu in his absence, Brainiac created C.O.M.P.U.T.O. to protect his people. Brainiac survived the Crisis by hiding on the original rendition of Apokolips and became obsessed with restoring the balance of creation and destruction that was present before the Anti-Monitor. When the Flashpoint occured, Brainiac had once again survived but had been rendered a part of the Lost Timelines. Escaping to the edge of the Source Wall and beyond, Brainiac was given a glimpse into the Multiverse, seeing his future form, his intended avatars, himself, those who read of him and those who observed him. Reaching out into the Multiverse, Brainiac intended to grow in power like the Anti-Monitor once had, but was pained by the crisis that restored the Multiverse. Lost in a tear in reality, Brainiac reemerged, transformed into a new monstrous creature, a God who was destined to witness the rise and fall of several universes and timelines. His original body lost to the Multiverse, Brainiac decided to collect certain cities from the Lost Timelines to preserve their existence. Creating a gigantic planet sized space ship known as the Blood Moon, Brainiac placed these cities in domes. Eventually, Brainiac cultivated a planet and terraformed it to be his headquarters and the place he would place the cities: Telos. For Telos to work, however, Brainiac needed a gardener and using the Blood Moon and attacked an unknown planet, offering a deal to one of the men there. Upon forging the deal, Brainiac reconditioned his new servant into Telos. These timelines could be viewed from crystals kept by Brainiac. Fearing nothing, Brainiac noticed the destruction of Krypton in the Earth 0 universe and watched as a baby Kal-El rocketed to Earth. Realizing that this baby would grow up to be Superman, the Brainiac God finally felt fear and in Thailand, placed a cyborg agent to eventually test Kal-El's strength. Later in 1908, Brainiac sent down another probe which started the Tunguska explosion in Russia. When Earth 3 was destroyed, Brainiac began to stir and be more active than he had in the past. Staying in the Bleed and observing Earth 0 from a distance, the Brainiac God watched it's own avatar, Brainiac, fight a now grown up Kal-El, Superman. In the ensuing Battle of Earth, the avatar was defeated. Disappointed, the Brainiac God was forced to collect it's own avatar, giving it a glimpse into the Bleed. Also collecting Superman, Brainiac gained the information necessary to traverse to Earth 0 directly, hoping to collect New York City. Waiting and plotting an incursion into Earth, the Brainiac God did so by communicating with Mr. Terrific once he returned from Earth 2. During this time, Brainiac also sent the New York City of the End Future to Telos. Through Mr. Terrific, Brainiac was able to determine the right time to attack, beginning by pulling Stormwatch out of the Bleed and destroying most of their ranks, while assimilating the Engineer. When attacked by Frankenstein, Amethyst and Hawkman, Brainiac tried to collect them but was thwarted by Ray Palmer and Black Adam, who also recovered the Engineer. Making it's way towards Earth 0, the Brainiac God informed Mr. Terrific of its arrival and triggered all of the alarms set by the Justice League to bring them all to New York. Hacking into the Engineer, Brainiac also made sure to manifest in Manhattan, to personally ensure the borough be collected. However, due to Ray Palmer, the Engineer was once again recovered, forcing Brainiac to try and manually pilot Manhattan away. During this attempt, Brainiac was finally met again by an escaped Superman, who managed to knock the giant down to the ground with a punch so powerful that it caused the deity to temporarily revert to it's previous forms. This gave Brother Eye the time needed to compromise Brainiac's security, allowing Palmer to shrink the deity and contain it in a uSphere. Initially, this resulted in Brainiac being contained in the End Future, ironically having had collected the timeline earlier. After the time traveling of Terry McGinnis, however, Brainiac instead went down with the Eye Future, doomed to forever be trapped in a uSphere. This time outside of time had served to restore Brainiac's feelings of emotion, giving the deity much to contemplate and think about. When the Convergence started, Brainiac was contacted by Deimos, who managed to keep Brainiac contained in the uSphere prison. After the heroes of Earth 2 decided to free Brainiac to fight Deimos, the sorcerer quickly once again banished the deity. By the end of the Convergence, Brainiac was once again summoned and freed. Initially trying to destroy the heroes of the Lost Timelines, Brainiac's intelligence was challenged and calmed down the God. Feeling loss for Colu, Brainiac's new-found emotions caused him to reach out to the heroes instead and took the temporal energy within Telos. Reaching back to the original Crisis and restoring the Multiverse, Brainiac faded into Earth 0. Now purged from his cancerous, toxic form, Brainiac took a shape resembling that of his malignant Earth 0 avatar. Telling Telos where to find his family, Brainiac began to recover. Still weak, Brainiac did not expect the attack from Telos, who was unable to find his family. Making a deal with Telos, the two planned to recover Brainiac's system backups from Metaire. Avatars Brainiac was often represented and fought in the Multiverse through avatars. Unlike Brainiac, these avatars were not always malignant. Some had no emotion or purpose whatsoever, others were benevolent and some were proper representations: evil supervillains. In the universe of Earth 0, three avatars correctly representing this were known to exist. The neutral avatar was Brainiac 1.0, created as an internet system by the Kryptonians, the benevolent avatar was the Brainiac AI, created by Jor-El to aid Kal-El, and the malignant one was known simply as Brainiac, created out of the destruction of the Colony of the Collector of Worlds. These avatars were multiversal and often existed in more than one universe and usually did not deviate too much from their Earth 0 forms. Powers So powerful that he could manifest as avatars in the Multiverse, the Brainiac God was a being of power on par with Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor. As tall as sky scrapers, much of Brainiac's power came from his sheer strength alone as nothing but his size made him a formidable opponent. Brainiac was mostly, however, a techno-organic creature and was comprised mostly of computer systems. These systems were powerful enough to control the Blood Moon and take reign over the Engineer, but were not strong enough to withstand an attack from Brother Eye. Nonetheless, due to continual survival, Brainiac became accustomed to seeing time as another abstract construct which it could manipulate. Category:Supervillain Category:Superman Rogues Gallery